


Blue Lights, Eyes Shining

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, F/M, Fun, Grumpy Eliot Spencer, Kissing, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Police, Some Humor, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: When professional thieves get busted by amateur cops, you have to have someone to blame. Eliot blames Parker, but she has surprising ways of solving the trouble she got them into.





	Blue Lights, Eyes Shining

“I swear, the next time we get paired up for a con, I ain’t going with you.”

Eliot was mad at her, and Parker knew it. She took it pretty well because she knew what his bad moods could be like, and they never lasted long. The fact was she knew she had made a mistake today, they wouldn’t be in the back of a cop car right now if she hadn’t, but the best of people made mistakes sometimes, even master thieves.

“Stop being so grumpy,” she told him, rolling her eyes. “We’ll get out of this.”

She was even now working on the cuffs that held her wrists together behind her back.

“Caught by the cops, Parker,” he growled across at her. “Professional thieves and we just got busted by the local Sheriff and his Deputy. This is amateur hour stuff!” he complained.

“They weren’t supposed to be here!” she countered, hissing out her words just in case the cops outside the car were good at reading lips.

One thing was for sure, the team weren’t going to hear anything. Their earbuds seemed to have gone out of range or something and hadn’t been working for a while now.

“I know that, but when they asked why we were, did you really have to say we were tryin’ to find shelter from the rain?” asked Eliot, annoyed beyond belief by her apparent stupidity, especially when she continued to look at him like she didn’t see what the problem was here. “It’s Texas in July, Parker. It probably hasn’t rained in a month!” he told her, in a way that she knew meant he would be waving an arm in frustration if they weren’t just as bound as her own.

“Well, how should I know!” she yelled at him, just as the deputy opened the door.

“Quieten down, you two!” he told them harshly as he grabbed his radio and ducked back out of the car, talking animatedly to his boss.

Parker stuck out her tongue behind their backs and then turned to Eliot again.

“I was concentrating on sounding like you,” she told him grumpily, still trying to pick open the cuffs - it was distracting having to argue with Eliot whilst she was working on a lock.

“You at least got that part right.” He smirked slightly, recalling her faked Southern drawl that was actually pretty sexy, even though he would never tell her so. “You gonna be out of those cuffs soon? ‘Cause fast’d be better than slow.”

“What, these?” Parker smiled triumphantly within a second as she removed her handcuffs with a satisfying click and held them up to show him.

Eliot turned a little in his seat so she could work on getting him unbound next. She had barely started trying when Parker realised they were being watched. Instinct made her throw a leg over Eliot and push her lips to his own. At least she thought it was instinct, using a make out session for cover. It wasn’t the first time she’d done it, though Eliot had never been on the receiving end before. They rolled around awkwardly in the backseat until Parker saw out of the edge of her peripheral vision that the cops had their backs to them again. She pulled back, breathing unevenly as she met Eliot’s shining blue eyes. At first she couldn’t read his expression as he stared back at her, and then he shook his head and shifted his body until she moved off him.

“Don’t ever do that again,” he said in a low voice that made Parker shiver.

She only nodded as she reached for the cuffs on Eliot’s wrists and tried a second time to get the lock open.

“You can run fast, right?” he asked her after a moment, glad to hear the click of the cuffs giving way.

“That’s not going to work,” said Parker as they turned to face each other. “They have guns, and there’s nowhere to run to for miles,” she said thoughtfully. “You won’t want to hit the cops unless you have to, so...”

“So?” he prompted when she trailed off, just staring out of the window at the Sheriff and his Deputy.

“So, time to channel Sophie.”

“Parker, what are you...?” Eliot tried to ask, but she was already out of the car, flinging the door closed all but on his nose!

He winced when he realised she wasn’t even pretending to still have her handcuffs on. On the contrary, Parker was waving her arms around like a crazy windmill, crying and yelling like a woman possessed. Eliot wasn’t sure what it was exactly she was trying to achieve, until she bumped against the Deputy a moment and shifted something in her hand to behind her back. The next thing Eliot knew, she was forcing the cops radio through the tiny gap of opening at the top of the window.

With his unbound hands, Eliot quickly grabbed at the radio, hearing Parker yell something about how there ought to be much bigger crimes for cops to deal with. He tried not to smirk when he realised what she wanted him to do. The woman maybe he twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag, but damn if she wasn’t one smart cookie too.

Turning his back on the scene outside of the car, Eliot got on the radio and put on his best over-done Texas drawl. Through to the main station, he quickly figured out where they were in relation to that place and ensured the dispatch believed there was a gang of four wanted felons in the complete opposite direction, armed and highly dangerous.

It took all of a minute for the Sheriff to get a call from the station telling him they needed to get going to catch the real bad guys. Eliot and Parker both knew the only choice for this pair of cops would be to send them on their way with a caution for trespassing so they could go deal with much more serious crime, and have room in the car to bring in the serious bad guys.

Eliot didn’t even struggle when he was all but flung out of the car onto the side of a dusty road. Parker stood beside him, grinning from ear to ear at the success of her plan-on-the-fly.

“Well, that worked out pretty well,” she said, turning to look to Eliot as the Sheriff’s car peeled off down the highway, siren blaring.

She never failed to amaze him, and honestly, in this moment, she never looked more beautiful. Eliot didn’t even think about it, just put his hand to the back of Parker’s head and pulled her closer, kissing her long and hard on the mouth. Her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back with equal fervour and passion.

It lasted all of thirty seconds before they parted, staring at each other as if they were seeing one another for the very first time. Both of them were smiling when she dived straight back in for another kiss, and he hadn’t a mind to stop her.

Neither of them noticed at first when one droplet then two landed on their entwined forms. Then suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a downpour came like a waterfall all around.

Parker was laughing as they parted and both looked up at the darkened sky, rain beating on their faces, bare arms and straight through their light-weight clothing.

“Miracles do happen,” she said, still grinning.

Eliot couldn’t argue with that. Maybe she was just talking about the weather, but he knew better. The real miracle had just happened to him, because he was pretty sure he just fell in love in the back of a cop car and he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
